Yandere Sister
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Ketika adik perempuan manismu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pembunuh sadistik. [ONESHOOT/Kirito,Suguha, and Asuna/Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara/Don't like?Don't read./RnR?]


Yahoo, ohisashiburi~

Yuuko-chan kembaliii ! *loncat dari atas genteng* /nak

Yang gak suka gore..tombol back menanti :')

.

.

Yandere Sister

.

.

[Kazuto's POV]

Aku duduk gemetaran di atas ranjang dalam kegelapan malam –mengunci diriku di dalam kamar. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Lampu kamar tidak kunyalakan sama sekali, hanya ada penerangan dari cahaya bulan. Separuh mukaku tertutupi bercak darah..tapi, darah ini bukan milikku, darah ini milik-

DAK DAK DAK !

Pintu dihantam keras sekali dari luar kamar oleh semacam benda tumpul.

Oh, tidak !

Aku menarik selimutku sampai menutup sekujur tubuh, kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku ke telinga. Jangan sampai dia masuk ! Jangan !

"Onii-chaaan~? Izinkan aku masuk~!" Suara Suguha melantun perlahan-lahan –masih terdengar meskipun aku sudah menutup telinga.

Aku menelan ludah bekali-kali, bulu kudukku meremang.

Harusnya ini tidak terjadi –aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi !

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat sejak sore hari ini..

"Onii-chan, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, BUKA PINTUNYA, ONII-CHAN ! BUKA !"

DAK DAK DAK !

Suara hantaman pintu semakin terdengar keras dan jelas.

Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisku dengan cepat.

Jantungku berderu, senada dengan suara nafasku yang mulai tersenggal.

"Ti..tidak, ja-jangan masuk.."

KRAKK !

Pintu berlubang karena hantaman..ka-kapak ?!

"Onii-chan~ Kau ingin bermain-main denganku~?"

Dari lubang itu, kulihat seringaian Suguha yang seumur hidup tak pernah tampak dihadapanku.

..si-siapapun, tolong aku !

.

.

[Normal POV –Flashback]

"Kazuto-kun, kau yakin aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu ?" Asuna melangkah di sebelah Kazuto sambil berpegangan tangan. Kedua siswa SMA itu baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih hari itu.

"Tentu saja, akan kukenalkan kau pada adikku, biasanya dia sebelum pukul 3 sore," Kazuto tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan wajah Suguha, "Kau akan cepat akrab dengannya !"

"Aku senang sekali !" Kedua pipi Asuna bersemu merah, "Kuharap dia bisa menganggapku juga sebagai kakaknya !"

"Pasti, Suguha anak yang baik," Kazuto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap, "Sebenarnya dia bukan adikku.."

"Ka-Kazuto-kun ? Lalu dia..siapa ?"

"Dia sepupuku, aku diadopsi.."

"A-ah, maaf ! Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah bertanya soal-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Asuna," Kazuto menggenggam tangan Asuna lebih erat dan lebih hangat, "Suatu hari nanti kau akan masuk dalam keluargaku, semoga saja.."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, kita 'kan baru saja jadian hari ini !" Asuna menyikutnya sambil terkekeh.

"A-adu-duh.."

Perjalanan jalan kaki itu tidak memakan waktu lama untuk dapat mencapai rumah Kazuto.

"Nah, kita sudah tiba !" Kazuto mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima, Suguha kau ada ?" Sahutnya saat memasuki rumah sambil membuka sepatu.

DAP DAP DAP..

"Okareinasai, Onii-chan !" Terdengar suara derap langkah menuruni tangga dan sambutan riang.

"Kau pulang lama sekali !"

"Gomen, Suguha, ini ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan.."

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu muncul dari balik bayang-bayang hitam tangga dan berdiri di depan Kazuto dan Asuna.

"Ini pacarku, namanya Asuna Yuuki.."

"Hajimemashite, Suguha-chan, kuharap kita bisa akrab !" Asuna mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Suguha.

"..pacar..Onii-chan ?" Ekspresi Suguha berubah gusar, "Kenapa ? Baru pertama ini Onii-chan-"

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Suguha ? Lagipula kalau tidak sekarang, suatu hari nanti aku pasti-"

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA ONII-CHAN PUNYA PACAR !"

Suguha dan Kazuto saling bertatap-tatapan dengan tajam sementara Asuna di belakang Kazuto hanya mengigit bibir dan menundukan kepala –dia pasti tidak menyangka akan mendapat 'serangan' dari Suguha di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Suguha.. Minta maaf pada Asuna !"

"..kalau aku tidak mau ?"

PLAK !

Mata Suguha dan Asuna terbelalak saat tangan Kazuto mengayun dan menampar pipi kanan Suguha dengan cepat.

"Kazuto-kun ! Jangan !" Asuna dengan segera menarik tubuh Kazuto ke belakang.

Suguha hanya diam dan meraba-raba bekas memerah di pipinya karena tangan Kazuto.

Setelah merasa tenang oleh Asuna, Kazuto menghela nafas panjang dan bicara pelan pada Suguha, "Maaf, Sugu.. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Gomen, Onii-chan ! Ini salahku !" Tiba-tiba Suguha membungkukan badan tanda meminta maaf, "Asuna-san, maafkan aku ! Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman spesial sebagai tanda permintaan maaf !" Suguha memasang senyuman lebar dan manis, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat.

Belum sempat Asuna maupun Kazuto berkata-kata lagi, Suguha melesat ke dapur.

"Tunggu di ruang makan, 15 menit saja, minuman spesial kalian akan kusiapkan !"

.

.

"Asuna, aku benar-benar minta maaf akan kejadian tadi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazuto-kun aku tidak ambil hati.."

Kazuto dan Asuna duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang makan, ekspresi keduanya muram.

"Tenang saja.. Sugu pasti menerimamu, aku yakin.."

"Kazuto-kun.."

Tangan mereka berdua bertautan dan Asuna tersenyum malu.

"Minuman sudah siap !" Tiba-tiba Suguha muncul membawa nampan, mengangetkan mereka berdua.

"Te-terimakasih, Sugu.."

"Terimakasih, Suguha-chan !"

Suguha kemudian kembali kedapur dengan nampan kosong –meninggalkan dua gelas besar minuman berwarna coklat –yang sepertinya merupakan teh di atas meja.

"Wanginya harum..," Asuna menghirup aromanya dan segera menyesap minuman itu.

Kazuto hanya memegangi gelasnya dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di air yang berwarna coklat itu.

"U-uhuk !"

"A-Asuna ?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Asuna seperti tersedak dan memegangi tenggorokannya.

"A-Asuna ! Asuna kau kenapa ?!"

BRUGH !

Asuna merasakan seluruh tubuh dan kelima inderanya tidak berfungsi sama sekali, untuk menjawab Kazuto pun ia tidak bisa. Tubuh rampingnya terbaring di lantai, Kazuto segera menghampirinya dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Waaah~ Ternyata obatnya berfungsi~"

"Su-Suguha ?!" Kazuto merasakan jantungnya serasa terlontar dan matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Suguha dengan senyuman kejinya berdiri di dekat ia dan Asuna, menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur yang besar dan mengkilat.

"Onii-chan tidak membutuhkan gadis menjijikan ini, Onii-chan.. Kau hanya butuh aku.. AKU !"

JLEB ! CROTT !

Darah berceceran seperti air yang baru saja terbebas dari sendatannya kemana-mana saat Suguha menancapkan pisaunya di dada Asuna dengan cekatan.

Kazuto merasakan darahnya mendingin dan tubuhnya lungai, "A-Asuna..ke-kenapa..Sugu.."

Suguha menarik kembali pisaunya yang berlumuran darah dan menjilatnya perlahan, "Bahkan darahnya pun terasa menjijikan sekali.. Bagaimana kalau kau lihat juga isi perutnya ?"

SRAAAT !

Kazuto merasakan cairan hangat membercak di wajah dan tangannya, begitupun dengan wajah dan tangan Suguha, sementara Asuna sudah bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

"AAAAA ! TOLOOONG ! TOLONG AKUUU !" Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazuto berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya ke arah pintu keluar masuk rumah.

CREK ! CREK CREK !

"Ke-kenapa tidak bisa dibuka ?!" Kazuto merasakan pegangan pintunya macet.

"Percuma, Onii-chan~ Semua pintu dan jendela rumah ini sudah kukunci~ Dan kuncinya tidak akan kau temukan.. Engkau tahu kenapa ?" Suguha yang menyeret mayat Asuna berdiri tidak jauh dari Kazuto dan pintu rumah sambil tersenyum, "Kuncinya ada disini~" Bisiknya lirih sambil mengusap perutnya.

"_A-apa ?! Di-dia menelan semua kuncinya ?!"_ Kazuto bergidik ngeri_, "Dia gila !"_

Tanpa pikir panjang Kazuto melewati Suguha dan berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Onii-chaan~? Kau tidak bisa lari lhooo~"

.

.

[Back to Kazuto's POV –Normal Time –Flashback End]

Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap kalau Sugu tidak bisa memasuki kamarku apapun caranya, atau aku bisa kabur !

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana, Onii-chaan~ Aku akan masuk dan menangkapmu~"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Ada satu jendela disini.. tapi ini lantai dua ! Bagaimana aku bisa kabur ?!

BRAK ! BRAKK !

Suguha menghantamkan kapaknya lagi pada pintu kamarku sehingga lubangnya terlihat semakin besar dan besar..

PRAAANG !

Tanpa pikir panjang aku lempar kursi kamarku keluar dari kamar dan memecahkan jendelanya lalu.. AKU MELOMPAT KELUAR !

BRUAK !

Aku mendarat tanpa kontrol di tanah, kurasakan tungkai kaki kiriku patah dan beberapa luka lecet.

Ukh, sial ! Bagaimana selanjutnya ?!

Aku merangkak seperti ulat dan menekan luka sobek yang ternyata ada di perutku, sepertinya bernanah. Bau darah yang seperti besi berkarat dan bau busuk nanah semakin membuat indera penciumanku terganggu dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang.

"TOLOOONG ! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU !"

"Onii-chan~"

Ah, sial..

Aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakangku, itu pasti DIA..

"Sudah kubilang, Onii-chan tidak akan bisa lari dariku~"

"TI-TINGGALKAN AKU ! PERGI, SUGU ! PERGILAH DARIKU !"

"Kenapa, Onii-chan~? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu..baik padamu ?"

"Lalu kenapa..kau lakukan..semua ini, Sugu ?" Kurasakan suaraku bergetar hebat.

"Karena aku cinta Onii-chan.."

A-apa ?!

"A-AKU TIDAK MAU BERSATU DENGANMU !"

"..sayang sekali.."

CRAKK !

Setelah itu, aku merasakan tengkorakku terpecah belah oleh hantaman kapak..

Ka-Kami-sama.. kenapa ini harus terjadi...

.

.

THE END

.

.

Oke, this is stupid.

Jam 11 malem gak bisa tidur jadi..ya ngelindur nulis fiction begini ckckck.

Thx for reading~!


End file.
